1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to a communication device and method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to a communication device and method for equalizing a received signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
As high speed mobile communication systems such as Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) or High Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA) are commercialized, a receiver based on an equalizer suitable for high speed mobile communication systems has been researched and developed.
The receiver based on equalization may include a channel estimator and an equalizer. The equalizer may be based on a channel estimated through the channel estimator.